More Than A Butler
by JaLogoJa
Summary: Ohh, title is LAME. Sebastian x Ciel, SebaCiel, whatever you want to call it. Sexytime is had. The story itself is much more... less retarded. Summary inside.


**A/N: This is only my second fan fiction... EVER. Oh wait.... cept for this lemon I wrote about Spongebob. But that shit don't count. Cuz now I can never watch that again... And editing ain't fully done, so there may be some mistakes, kay? Anyway....**

The Curtains were long, ceasing their flow just before their elegance hit the floor. The tables and chairs stood in utter perfection, sunlight dancing and twinkling atop them in delicate form. The shelves were dusted and clean, not a book on the wall stood crooked or misplaced. The boy sitting within his throne stern and respectable, just like an Earl should. Only one thing was out of place. Ciel sat, eye fastened to pants. The restrained lump of his loins staring back to him, mocking his power, his strength. Ciel knew precisely what it was, he had learned of it from one of his many studies with Sebastian. The pictures and words that had been used came from dusty old books, things that made this erection nothing more then a lesson to life. It had seemed neither enchanting nor disgusting, until recently that was.

Having strutted through the walkways of London, the young man had heard a submissive cry. Ciel closed his eyes and placed his head within his cooled palms as he recalled that moment, and all that was to follow. He had rounded a corner, his pace fast, knowing that this cry could possibly be apart of his current case. As he continued his well mannered fast walk, he saw the cause of the cries behind open curtains. In a small home stood a man, woman propped up upon desk, either leg wrapped around his thighs. Her head tilted back, sweat dripping from her as she moaned and yelled his name into the heated air of the room. The man seemed to be enjoying himself all the same as he thrust himself within her, groping her breasts as he did so. Ciel's eyes widened, the pictures that Sebastian had shown him were never like this! The pictures which he had been shown were merely natural. They showed how it was done, but none of the people seemed to be partaking in this much pleasure! Ciel felt his stomach churn, not sure whether or not to be disgusted, his organs waged a war as they attempted to decide. He couldn't look away, his feet plastered to the ground and eyes virtually stapled open. He felt a shadow overcome him and place a hand lovingly on his shoulder. "Master, are you well? You look a bit flushed. May you have a fever?" Sebastian seemed oblivious to the scene before them. The demon's soft voice chimed the boy from his hypnotized state. He straightened his back and cleared his throat. "Yes, everything is going fine, Sebastian. Have you prepared the carriage?" Sebastian gave a bow, "Yes, my lord."

Ciel tilted back his head and ruffled his brows, remembering that night when he thought of the woman and man. The way she had yelled his name and moaned with no restriction. He imagined himself in the womans place, ordering Sebastian to pleasure him. He instantly banned the thought from his mind, but felt something odd between his legs, and having looked down to discover the same dilemma that was currently at hand.

A knock at the door tore him from his thoughts, he looked up. "Come in." He demanded, watching the doorknob twist and Sebastian step through the wooden frame. "Good afternoon, Master. I have brought you your tea and a few sweets." Ciel nodded, beckoning for Sebastian to come to his side and bring him his nourishment. The butler rolled the tray over to the boy's side, placing a cup of tea before him, followed by a petite slice of tart. "Todays tea is a special order placed from India, it has been shipped over, chai." Ciel nodded and lifted the cup to his mouth, allowing the warmth of the steam to elope his nose, tickling his lips ever so gently as liquid trickled from the cup into his opening. "Hmmm... It's very sweet." He commented, lowering the cup to see his reflection within the tea. His hair was ruffled and skin dirty. "Sebastian." He said, his voice monotone. "Draw me a bath." The butler gave a bow, "Yes, my lord."

Ciel stood, arms raised to his sides as Sebastian stripped him from his clothes, in seconds the task was done. Ciel walked to the tubs side, steam arising from the freshly heated water. He set his foot into the warmth, shivers running throughout the liquid as he did so. He gracefully lifted his other foot and gently dipped it into the tub before sitting himself down. He titled his head back to lean against the rim of the tub, the waters waves gently gracing his surfaced face. He let out a sigh as Sebastian lathered soap into a sponge and stuck his hand beneath the water, doing his best to wash his Earls back. "You seem stressed, young master." He said, gently massaging the sponge into his back. Ciel smirked, "What else is knew? I've been stressed for awhile..."

His eyes opened, fogged over with the weight of work and sleepless nights. "Well, I hope there is something I can do to help relieve you of your stress." Sebastian stated, taking one of Ciel's legs into his arms to scrub. He took a bit more soap and lathered it onto the sponge, lifting Ciel's other leg to continue the process. He dropped the sponge suddenly, taking the leg in his bare hands, his lean fingers gently rubbing against the pale skin. Ciel's head arose as this began. "What precisely are you doing, servant?" He snapped, angrily glaring to Sebastian. Sebastian looked up. Smile still upon face, but something else sparkling in his crimson eyes. "This is a new way of washing, Master. It comes all the way from Japan. I thought attempting it would seem appropriate. Why? Does it not please you?" Ciel stared to Sebastian for a moment, then closed his eyes and gave a small 'Hmph'. "Go on..." He stated, leaning his head back onto the tubs rim. Sebastian smiled, "Yes, my lord."

The fingers that lay atop his legs did not remain in their place. They gently worked themselves up to his inner thighs where they sensually began to rub skin. Ciel jerked as one of the fingers grazed his item, not use to the butlers hands touching him, only the sponge. He shivered as Sebastian let out a small chuckle. The hands moved from thighs to testicles, using their fingers to gently rub the scrotum. Ciel let out an unwilling cry of joy before he looked up, "What in Hell are you doing?!" He yelled, gripping the side of the tub as Sebastian continued to feel him. Sebastian looked up, fully aware of what it was he was doing. "Washing." He said, simple and non apologetic, "Why? Do you wish for me to stop?" Ciel hesitated, fully aware that Sebastian already saw the throbbing erection that once again lay between his thighs. "Yes. I demand that you stop!" He yelled, doing his best to show no signs of weakness. "Stop washing me there!" Sebastian smiled and lowered his head in respect. "Yes, my Lord." The man released the sack and put his grip around the boys length. "Did I not tell you to stop?" Asked Ciel, voice shaking slightly as he tried not to submit. Sebastian's grip tightened, causing the boy to release a moan. "I did, I stopped washing you there..." The hand began to thrust up and down, forcing Ciel to emit a series of cries. "Se-Sebastian... oh!" Was all that escaped the boys lips besides the raged pants of air. "Does this please you, Master?" The boy's pants continued as he thrust his hips into the hand, trying to get more of that marvelous touch. "Oh, yes Sebastian... Wait... No... It's... Stop!" He yelled, forcing himself to get a grip, he reached out, hand giving a loud splat as it hit Sebastian's cheek.

Sebastian stopped his movements, removing his hand from Ciel's groin and placing it carefully over his reddened cheek. "Is all alright, Master?" He asked, rubbing gently to release the sting from the slap. Ciel's chest heaved as he attempted to even his breath. He glared angrily for a moment, then turned his face away. "I am plenty clean for today, Sebastian. Prepare dinner while I dry and change." Sebastian stood to his full height to embrace a bow. "Yes, my lord."

Ciel sat at the long oak table, portraits of faded memories hanging upon the darkened chestnut walls. He heard a creak from behind a closed door before the doorknob turned and opened. In stepped Sebastian, cart of platters and silverware wheeled before him. He stepped to the boy's side, placing a silver platter before the young Earl, he lifted the top to reveal a roast cutlet. "Tonights dish is-" Ciel spun up to face Sebastian, "Why did you touch me the way you did today?" He demanded, abruptly cutting off his butler. Sebastian stood for a moment, smirked, and gave a bow. "It seemed in your best interest, master."

Ciel's brows ruffled as his butler said these words. "What do you mean, servant?" He questioned, raising his shoulders to obtain a more adult posture and stamina. Sebastian closed his eyes and grinned a tad more, "I saw the way you stared at the couple through the window, and I heard you moan my name that very night." Ciel's cheeks blushed a deep red as he looked away, Sebastian continued. "When I went to see what the matter was I found you, squirming beneath your sheets, hand between your legs." Ciel cursed himself for being such a visual dreamer, he hated how even the privacy of his dreams were revealed. Sebastian squatted besides his young master. Placing a his index finger and thumb upon his chin, forcing his head to turn and look him in the eyes. "I thought it would be what you wanted..." Chimed Sebastian, something once again sparkling within those magnificent eyes.

Ciel leaned forward, connecting his lips with those of the demon. There was a moment of silence as Sebastian simply sat, then his arms wrapped around the boy, muscles behind his lips working. Ciel layed a hand upon the butler's chest, clenching the material of his fabric within his fist. Sebastian's tongue stepped forward, gently squirming against the line between those little red lips. Ciel opened his mouth, allowing Sebastian full access. The demon ran his tongue over the spaces of his mouth, gently propping up Ciel's tongue, urging it to dance. Ciel's tongue roughly entered Sebastian's mouth, leaning forward to further it's entrance into the man. The boy was inexperienced, his mouth watered into the others, his saliva dribbling down both their chins. The butler dispatched himself, a long strand of saliva connecting their lips for a moment. It glistened and shimmered, then fell and splattered onto the boy's chin. The butler smirked, amusement shown in his eyes as he tsked, "And we just gave you a bath..." Ciel leaned back in his seat, lifting a leg over the one of the throne's arms. "Well..." He smirked, "Clean it up." The butler smiled, a teasing tone within his voice, "I will have to remove your clothes to fully remove the stain..." Ciel raised an eyebrow, "I did not ask you how to do it, I simply told you to do it, Sebastian."

The butler smiled, quickly unfastening the buttons dazzling the front of the young master's outfit. He opened the overshirt and slid it from the boys shoulders. He then raised the boy's arms over his head to remove the undershirt as well, leaving the boy in nothing more then his well buckled and fastened black trousers, his creamy skin contrasting the color. The butler removed a small cloth from his breast pocket and began to wipe the Earl's chest, not minding that only a speck of it had been tarnished, that most of the saliva had been drained due to the top. His hand moved slowly over the smooth chest, gracing atop Ciel's right nipple. Giving a small pinch as it took hold, the butler smiled as he began to tweak it, feeling it harden beneath his grip. Ciel's lips quivered and his lids fell heavy. He released a small moan and squiggled in his chair to further comfort himself. Sebastian released his clench, moving his hand to the other hardened nub upon the boy's chest. He rubbed and tweaked it just as sensually as he had before, leaving it reddened and throbbing for more. The Earl lifted his lids for a moment and frowned. "Sebastian, you look terrible." The Earl said bluntly. "Remove you attire at once."

Sebastian chuckled and stood, emending a short bow before stripping himself from jacket and tie. Gently pulling the silk of his shirt from his body. Ciel's visible eye ran over the butler's toned chest, noting that this skin was even paler then his own. An unattended crack that lay within a window allowed breeze to silently wisp through the room, forcing a shiver through the young Earl's spine. He shook for a moment and clenched his teeth, not use to being quite so... revealed. Sebastian smiled, offering a hand to pull his master from his seat. The boy lazily stuck out an arm, allowing Sebastian to pull him up into his caress. "Shall I warm you?" He asked, pressing his master into him. "Yes." Came the boys reply, reaching up his hand to gently fondle his other's groin. Ciel blushed as he felt Sebastian's hardened member rub eagerly into his palm. The butler let out a soft chuckle. "In order to be warmed, you must first be chilled..." He whispered, kneeling down to undo the various buttons upon the boy's trousers. The Earl stuck forth his hips, giving the butler an advantage to quickly yank the pants from him, leaving the boy in nothing but his undergarments and shoes. The metallic leather of his high toned boots reaching up to his knees, delicately pressing against the pale, untouched flesh. The butler's lean fingers reached forth to the buckles, gently unlatching each with delicate caress. Ciel stared down, watching his servant obediently pull the boot from his foot. This process was repeated with the other calf, after which the butler quickly stripped the boy of his socks. His arms slid up the back of his legs, snapping the rubber of the boy's waistband before quickly pulling down the undies. He raised to tower above the boy once more, eagerly connecting his body to him. "Are you ready, Young master?"

Ciel nodded his head, upon which he was bent over the darkened oak table that sat before them. Sebastian looked down, that delectable little body lay before him. Rump willingly raised into the air, skin pure and white. He shuddered, oh how he had waited for this moment. He took hold of the zipper upon the front of his pants, pulling it down to release his trousers. They fell to his ankles, where he daintily kicked them aside. Hastily his undergarments were removed as well, revealing his hardened groin. He leaned his torso forward, arms wrapping around the boy's chest as he licked the skin upon his back. The Earl released a series of small mewls as the butlers tongue glided across his vertebrae, tickling his spine.

Sebastian stood tall to full height once more, bending down momentarily to retrieve a small bottle of oil. He popped off the top, the scent of lavender trickling throughout the room as he did so. Sebastian held out his palm, allowing for the cool liquid to ooze into his hand. When there was enough oil he gently began rubbing over his length. His hand then collected more of the lovely substance and moved to Ciel's behind. The hand gliding gently over his opening, circling the fresh, eagerly puckered hole. Ciel let out a cry as Sebastian's middle finger gently glided within him. The servant chuckled as the boy's chest heaved, pants of ecstasy escaping from his lips. The index finger was gently added, doing its best to stretch the boy's entrance. The warmth engulfed his fingers, muscles stretching and releasing within his master. "Oh, ahh! Sebastian!" The butler smiled, removing both his fingers. He raised them to his mouth, removing his tongue to give them a thorough licking.

Pulling back to rise Ciel from the table, Sebastian sat himself down, patting his lap and beckoning for Ciel to join. The Earl's eyes drooped as he hungrily gazed to Sebastian's willing lap. He moved to sit himself atop the butler's item, wincing as the tip pierced his virgin hole. "Ahhh, Sebastian. It hurts too much..." Sebastian's hands fell to the boy's hips, holding either side firmly in place. "Just hold on for a moment..." He whispered, releasing a low moan as he plunged himself further into that spectacularly moist, hot hole. His shaft deepened itself, finally reaching out and tapping onto Ciel's prostate. "Ahhhh!" Ciel's body jerked as the unknown pleasure ran through him in a jolt. Ciel could hold his nobility no more. "Make love to me, Sebastian! Caress me and rub me until my sides ache and I can stand no more!" Sebastian smiled and slowly began to slide out of the hole, only to quickly plunge back in. "Yes, my lord."

Sebastian continued this motion, droplets of sweat beginning to form on his little master's body. Each moist droplet giving him a new sense of arousal, his demon skin sensitive to the energy within each drop. His hips thrusting harder, causing the boy to emit a series of cries. "Ah, Sebastian. Touch me- ah, Touch me more! Ahhh!" The demon smirked, grin spreading across his face as his hands slid up to either of the boy's nipples. He took one in either hand, pressing down and shifting the small nubs back and forth beneath his grasp. Ciel tilted his head back, mop of turquoise locks hitting against Sebastian's chest. The demon let out a chuckle, "You're so sensitive, bochan!" He leaned his head down to whisper into the small one's ear. "It really turns me on... Your body is so small and soft, it makes me so horny, master!" Ciel gasped, barely recognizable through the load raged groans and sighs. He oddly liked this form of speech. It made Sebastian seem a little more wild, a little more dangerous, and most importantly, a little more protective. Ciel spread his hips further, feeling muscles spread as Sebastian continued to hump his backside.

The thrusts became increasingly fast, causing even Sebastian himself to begin to sweat. His hand wrapped around the young boy's item, gripping tightly as it quickly pumped up and down. Faster and faster, reddening and throbbing as Sebastian still clenched a nipple within his other hand. "Ahhh!" The boys small frame shook as he climaxed, hands fisting the table. "I, I'm going to..." Ciel thrust his hips into the palm. "Look at me!" Yelled Sebastian, untying the boy's blindfold and turning his head to stare into his eyes. "I-I- Ahhh!!" Ciel's clenched his eyes shut as his seed shot from him, humiliatingly landing atop his stomach and Sebastian's hand. Sebastian smiled and groaned, once again taking in the delectable scene before him. The boy's body arched, tears of joy running down his face as hot seed spilled from him. Sebastian felt his hole tighten, telling him to retreat. This sent Sebastian over the edge, with one more thrust, he messily released himself within the boy.

The butler set foot in his masters bedroom. All lights had been flickered off, Only the moon's gentle caress cascading light unto the room, silhouetting the small figure that lay tangled in pearl sheets. Dinner had been finished, teeth had been brushed, boy put to bed, all in complete and utter silence. Sebastian now walked over to the figure, eyes gently darting back and forth beneath closed lids. The boy curled up into himself, shivering slightly at the draft within the room. Sebastian stood for a moment, then compassionately pulled the sheet to cover the boy's frail figure. "Sleep tight, bochan." He cooed, smiling and stepping to walk from the room. "No, Sebastian." The lips quivered, words not much more then a sigh. "Don't leave me. Stay." Sebastian stood for a moment before he smiled and nodded, "Yes, my Lord." The butler gently removed his polished shoes and slid beneath the sheet, pressing himself against the young master's frame. Ciel turned to face his chest, fists gently latching onto the front of his attire. "Don't you ever leave me, Sebastian." The butler ran his hand through the boy's hair, the soft strands clinging to him, begging him to stay. "When Hell comes to an end, when you once again return to walk upon this Earth, I will be by your side as I am now. " He gently placed his lips against the boy's forehead, "Ciel Phantomhive, I will love you past the end of time."


End file.
